In The Next Room
by Emerald Eyed Monster
Summary: Booth hears something in the next room that he never thought he would... Rated R for sexual things.  BoothXBones   Songfic.


_A/N: Hello my dears ^-^ _

_Its been awhile since I actually wrote something just to post on . So, Christmas was good, not great but not horrible either. New Years sucked ass. And Valentine's Day looks very promising indeed. How was everyone elses holidays? Ive been knitting a lot lately lol while watching Bones. And, just recently, I have become a very big Neon Trees fan because of their song Animals which was on a commercial for Bones a few months back. _

_So, staying with the Bones/Neon Trees theme, here is my newest fic, a song fic (which I varely rarely ever do anymore), about Bones and Booth. I think that pretty much explains the whole fic lol So, please read and review, and of course, this is rated R, so those who frown upon sexual intercourse, please hit your back button now. _

_Thank you ^-^_

_Disclaimer : Of course, Bones does not belong to me, either does the song In The Next Room by Neon Trees. If they did, Id never leave my room lol_

Booth groaned as he fell back againt the door between his and Bones' rooms; sliding down to the floor with a sigh. He wanted to go in. He wanted to talk to her. To do more than just _talk _to her. He groaned out loud again, letting his head fall back against the door with a thwack. He took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander to the next room...

"Booth... O-oh Booth.."

_**There you go  
Messin' with my mind  
I am usually better when I lie  
There I Go Stuck inside a shell  
And you're living on the other side  
A lovers carousel If you only Knew**_

His eyes snapped open. He looked around the room; clearly he was hallucinating again. No way that... that moan had come from the room behind him. He scrambled up onto his knees and pushed his ear against the door, listening carefully.

"B-Booth... Oh Booth harder.." The moan was real. Booth swollowed the lump in his throat, and pushed his head against the door, straining to hear through the wood. The rustling of sheets. His mouth parted slightly. The sound of the bed creaking. He stood, sliding his face up the door, and moving across the room to his bed, where he knew Bones' bed was directly on the other side of the wall; the side of his face never leaving the wall. He stood on his knees against the headboard of his hotel bed, both hands braced on either side of his head as he listened to the woman of his dreams on the other side. The sound of her breathing tightened his pants. Labored breathing.

_**I lose control When I hear your body move  
Through the walls In the next room  
I lose control When I hear your body move  
And I'm dying to break through  
To the next room  
**_

A soft moan drifted between the walls, gaining volume, "O-oh B-Booth," Booth leaned his body against the wall between them, his breath matching hers as he moved his hand down his body, undoing his belt and slipping his hand down into his jeans; shivering as his hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. A tremmor of pleasure moved across his shoulders as he closed his eyes and imangined Bones' hand around him instead, moving slowly up and down, tightening slightly with each movement. Another moan sounded from the room beyond, causing Booth's cock to twitch happily in his hand. He moved his hand faster, his breathing matching hers as he saw himself over her, kissing her soft lips as he pushed himself into her.

His hips moved on their own, thrusting into his hand as he moaned with her, matching his pace with hers as his daydream played out in his head. He leaned over her body, moving slowly as he thrusted into her, moaning her name. She moaned again, his name breathless in her voice, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

_**You make love to everything you touch  
It's a Natural reaction It's a sensual attraction  
You play me like I am made of strings  
I'm the violin, A melody  
I want your lips to sing  
**_

Booth groaned as his cock swelled in his hand, his body trembling as he came closer to his climax. He moaned her name again, moving his hand faster as he inmangined himself moving in her body. He thrust his hips faster into her, his mouth kissing a path down her neck to her breasts, where he took her erect nipple into his mouth, moaning deeply as he suckled around the tip. Her moans grew louder in his ears. His tongue licked his lips as he envisioned her breast in his mouth. His hand moved faster, tightening his grip as his body shook with pleasure, and he knew he would cum soon.

"Booth, I'm s-so close, make me c-come please, make me come." Her moans grew louder, as her breathing quickened.

_**If you only knew  
How hard it is to handle  
How bad I want a scandal  
I lose control When I hear your body move  
Through the walls in the next room  
I lose control When I hear your  
Body move And I'm dying to break through  
To the next room  
**_

Bones' moaned again, her voice growing louder as Booth pictured himself over her, his hands on her hips as he thrusted into her with all his strength. His hand moved as fast as he could, as his moans matched his partner's, and his knees almost buckling from the pleasure. He leaned his forehead against the wall between them, sweat dripping down between his shoulderblades as his hips continued to move; his mind telling him he was indeed with the woman he loved. He gripped her hips; his hands curling into fists against the wall, and took her nipple between his teeth softly as he thrusted faster and harder; her moans reaching their peak on the other side. He saw her toes curl in pleasure, her hands grip the pillow behind her head; nails tearing into the fabric as she gasped and trembled under his body, riding out her climax.

"Seeley!"

_**Tell me 'my world revolves Around you'  
Tell me 'boy I can't live without you'  
Tell me 'you're losing sleep tonight'  
Cuz I'll tell you straight  
I'll never wait I won't take  
No no no no no no no no  
I won't take no no no no**_

Booth's body trembled in pure ectsasy as he came, moaning his partner's name loudly. He slumped against the wall, breathing heavily as he let his hand drop from his pants, wipping the sticky covered fingers on the pillow under his knees. His lips twitched in a smile. He opened his eyes and let himself fall back onto the mattress, his body flopping in exhaustion against the sheets. A shadow stood over his body. He blinked and turned his head to the side, his eyes widening to that of saucers.

There, in the doorway between his room and Bones', stood Temperance herself, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. A slight pink blush rose in her cheeks as she stared at him, her heart hammering in her ears. Her eyes fell on his cock, exposed from his unbuttoned jeans. She licked her lips and gasped, looking up and meeting Booth's eyes. her lips moved soundlessly to form words, none coming to mind. For the first time in her life, Temperance was speechless. 

_**Oh I lose control  
When I hear your body move  
When I hear your body move  
Ohhhoohhhhhh  
**_

Booth gulped air like a fish, scrambling to get up and fasten his pants; tucking himself back into his boxers. He stood and looked to the woman in his room. Her face flushed, her tongue softly flicking at her lips every few seconds, and her fingers twitching at her sides. Booth took a sharp intake of breath, his mind finally seeing what he saw. She was beautiful. Her hair was slightly messed, proving to him that she had indeed been doing that on the other side of the wall that had seperated them. Her skirt was hiked up just so, as if pulled down into place in a hurry. The top button to her shirt was undone and the shirt itself slightly to the side. A smile spread to Booth's lips as he gazed upon her.

It took two seconds. Booth moved from the bed to the spot where she stood, and took her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers. His hands slid up her soft face, tangling in her hair as his slipped his tongue passed her lips and softly into her mouth. The sound that came from those lips made him stop for just one moment. A soft moan met his lips as small hands wound themselves around his torso, moving up his back as they pushed his body closer to the one he held. Temperance touched her tongue to his, moaning again as she pressed her hips to his. Her lungs burned. His body protested the need for air. Her head swayed slightly. His cock twitched in his pants once more. She pulled away first, breathing in gulps of air heavily. She looked up slowly, her blue eyes meeting his brown orbs.

"I love you..."

_**My heart You stole  
Every time your body moves  
I'm just dying to break through  
To the next room**_

A/N: ^-^ Okies then, its all done Bye bye! Pleae review! If I spelled anything wrong, plese let me know so I can fix it. Thank you!


End file.
